


Let Me Entertain You

by Banananna



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom!Jason/sub!Tim, Light BDSM, Multi, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananna/pseuds/Banananna
Summary: 杰森和提米的别样性经历之旅Boys with particular taste grow up, find each other, and fall a little bit in love.





	Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> lofter存档。2015年的Jason生贺，匆忙结局，虎头蛇尾。

Tim在15岁的时候开始察觉自己可能是个基佬，因为他是他们班上唯一一个特想给Jim Morrison口活的男孩。对于他来说，这是一种完全控制不了的冲动。他不仅想在关上的房门后面对着海报自慰，他更想在他面前跪下来，眼前便是鼓囊囊的腹股沟，膝头被地板咯的略有点疼，再解开对方的裤链，看着对方的老二弹出来，然后抬着头看向对方的眼睛，问：could I blow you？

他想，喜欢Jim Morrison的男孩不少，可是喜欢成他这样的应该不多。

更何况，一般喜欢大门的男孩也不会在被喝多了宾至的Stephanie强吻之后，吓得三天下不了床。

 

 

他们躺在Oliver家的阁楼。Roy贡献出他的收音机，Riders on the Storm进行到05分58秒，Roy将叶子卷烟递到Jason手里，Jason做了一个鬼脸，直接把它塞进头枕在他肚子上的Donna的嘴里。Roy这回弄来的叶子带着莓果味儿，点起来有股甜甜的气息。另一边，Kory一面有一下没一下地抚摸着她的变色龙，一面用她万年不变的眼神盯着他，让人不知道她究竟是若有所思还是仅仅无聊透顶。只要她不说话，就在一个地方半卧着，整室就弥漫着范思哲高定秀场那种眼花缭乱头昏脑胀的氛围。

Jason想不出还有比眼下更适合说“我想我这辈子只能跟男人操”的时候了。

然后……他这么说了。

大概是过了整首歌这么长的时间，Donna才打破了沉寂：“但是鸡鸡好恶心。”

“Pfffffff，从阴道里出来的才没个好东西，Donna。”Jason反唇相讥。

他们思考了几秒钟，喃喃地赞同。

Donna不泄气：“从鸡鸡里出来的玩意也不是什么好的。”

“但是你离开了它你怎么干那档子事？”Roy懒懒地发话。

“会有办法的，”Donna非常笃定：“总会有办法的。”

Roy不敢置信地看着她。

Kory继续用她神秘莫测的眼神打量着Donna。

 

 

Drake家就如同人能想象到的最典型的中产家庭，可以被宣传资料印在海报上的那种：擦得锃亮的邮箱立在停车道前，连鸟粪的痕迹都没有；（请人）精心打理好的花园，前廊种着绣球花；都铎风格的室内装修，成套的暖色家居装饰；橱柜上有着女主人从娘家带来的祖传瓷器，花纹跟隔壁家的正好相差两片银包边叶子。跟所有的“Oliver”“William”等等上私立学校的男孩一样，Tim会拎着装满化学作业的包，穿着Simz太太帮他熨好的校服以及每次都能磨出新水泡的皮鞋，路过（如果他的父母在的话）电视正在无间断播放的客厅，走上楼梯，右转第二个房间。然后他踹掉自己的鞋子，反锁上房间的门——倒不是说他的父母真的会到他房间找他，事实上，要他的父母在家都很稀奇——总之，还是要以防万一锁上门。就是，万一呢，万一哪天Jack和Janet回来了，然后想着“不错，我要看看我的儿子都在干什么”。

（如果他们真的打开门，他们会看到：哦，门后面是海报，那个看起来特别萎靡不振的年轻人，是他们儿子，以及千万年轻的女孩和处于启蒙阶段皇后们的，性幻想对象。天花板上吊着废弃的胶卷瓶子，摇一摇，里面也许装着弹簧、火柴、回形针或者其他什么玩意儿。床上、桌上、地板上有很多很多相册，记录着某天海滩上飘来的一只粉红色的水母，Cass的半只眼影，覆盖了一个男人整个上半身的龙，三十打啤酒杯叠在一起是什么样的，浴室里形状各异的安全套气球，大腿上的淤青，亮紫色的假阴茎夹在两枚番茄中间，一只趴在大雨夜晚的窗子上的独角仙，皮质的男用贞操带和它的钥匙摆在丝绸装饰着的盒子里。 ）

当然，Tim也不知道自己是不是希望他们会这么做。不过这个问题暂时不是问题。

回到踹掉皮鞋的那个阶段。在那之后Tim会放起万年不变的室内乐，捣乱自己的头发，换上比起那件趾高气昂的衬衫来说，更柔软也更贴身的T恤，蹬上一双旧匡威，最后从二楼窗户旁的防火通道溜出去。

 

 

“今天你学了什么？”

“啥都没学。”

“今天你做了什么？”

“啥都没做。”

“在学校上了什么课？”

“我没去学校。”

“你为什么没去学校？”

“我也搞不清楚为什么。”

“你没去加入学校的板球队……或者其他什么球队的吗？”

“我就是没去。”

“OK……Afred让我问你，你想要用什么作随茶的点心？”

“我不知道——薯片吧。”

“好的。”

“我出门了。”

“Jason——”

“Bruce！”

“我——”

“Bruce！B？B-man！Boss，BruCIE！想想看！我在被你抓过来当你的慈善事业之前也是这么个模样，你看，这么多年我也没缺胳膊少腿，是吧？啊嗷Bruce！我很好，没什么问题，我有足够的现金，你看，我甚至还很开心呢！所以！今天你需要带着我出门参加领带先生和晚礼服小姐的酒会吗？”

“不，但——”

“今天社工要上门来确认你没有以领养之名然后关上门没日没夜地操我吗？”

“不是，我——”

“有谁死了然后我们要装成企鹅参加葬礼吗？”

“我认识的人都活的好好的。听着，Ja——”

“你要赶我出门了吗？”

“永远不会！可——”

“嗷，谢谢你B，你真是个慷慨的人！既然你不需要我，我就去找Harper了。”

 

大门吃掉了Jason的背影。

 

“……迟早有一天我就你的态度跟你好好谈一谈。”Bruce喃喃自语。

 

跟之前说的不一样，态度有问题先生今天并不是去找Roy Harper，昨天他也不是去找Roy Harper，前天他也没有去找Roy Harper，而他明天也不打算去找Roy Harper。

他独自一人在上城一个地下酒馆的入口，前脚掌悬空踩在台阶的边缘，仰着头抽烟。不过一会儿，一个套得很严实的男人也从酒馆里走了出来，瞟了一眼Jason，自说自话般开口：

“‘你是神之子所给予生活的神圣馈赠，你从我这处来——’”

“‘而你仍不是我。’”Jason接过话来：“‘你的灵魂与身体仅属于你，决定如何处置完全在于你的意愿。’”

对方伸出手来，跟Jason结结实实地握了一下。

两人走进酒馆，酒馆中的客人最后见到他们走进一个标着防火通道的门。

 

 

 

自他开始偷偷从父母家里溜出去，按照各种流言线索撞进各色不寻常的酒馆时候开始，Tim就已经知道，Tim Drake是那种从一进酒馆的门，就只能站在墙角把自己的冰啤酒捂热的人。在酒馆范围内，那个从装潢典雅的中产阶级小别墅里出来的Tim Drake就是一个隐形人。所以Tim要学会变成Timmy（那个穿着紧身t恤，或者皮裤，头发凌乱，有着不可一世的欠揍笑容的小混蛋）。从那时候开始，他知道三shot龙舌兰给他带来的魔法：目光开始聚集在他的嘴和眼睛上，开始有手不经意地搭在他的肩上、臂弯上、膝盖上。他也知道怎么笑得让人不知道是想吻他还是撕了他。

 

所有的这些都是无尽的练习。练习成为更好的Timmy，总是叫一杯酒喝到一半，然后，不知道是要引诱还是要驱赶那一道攫住自己的目光。事实情况是，Timmy两种都试过了。前者给了他一个甜美然而有些乏味的晚间时光，后者在唇枪舌剑之时给他涌向头脑的荷尔蒙冲击，但是最后往往导致他一个人回到自己的公寓。无论是前者还是后者，这不是他——Timmy想要的。直到有一天晚上在酒馆盥洗室的门板上，他舔着被咬破的嘴唇，看到自己的手腕方才被死死掐着的地方渐渐起了淤青，带着老茧的手缠着他的脖子，Timmy恍然：

 

哦。

 

但是不要在盥洗室的门板上。 

更不要当他自己还对这个没有任何研究和了解的时候。Tim提醒道：要知己知彼。 

如果你要这么做，你就要做到最好。仍然是那个学校男孩Tim这么说着。

 

Timmy推开了那个像是在对门板发情的人，一言不发地提早结束了自己的夜间活动。第二天，Tim照着指示，找到顶层楼层的门铃按钮旁标着“Kyle小姐”的公寓。

 

Timmy的光怪陆离生活开始了。

 

 

 

 

Hood在一个派对上碰着Timmy。那是一个半开放的，只有“爱好者”参加，而且有着装要求的派对：皮革！

Hood早就在开场没多久时就发现了他，下半身穿着一条几乎是长在他腿上的皮裤，脖子上戴着皮质项圈，项圈正面的圆环是一个完美的“0”，深色的乱糟糟的让人想一把狠狠抓住的头发几乎要把眼睛遮住，上半身除了这个世界上最好的装饰——一身漂亮而匀称的肌肉外毫无其他累赘。那时候，这个精瘦的小野兽正在冲着一个努力想抓住他空落落的项圈环的人龇牙咧嘴。

 

“你不会想招惹他的。”Hood身边的一个人闷声说，很显然是注意到Hood对那个sub的兴趣：“他会喷火”。继而他自嘲般地笑了起来。 

“是吗，”Hood波澜不惊地随口答道：“也许是你需要学习一下驯龙术了。你知道，至少配着自己的家伙来。”Hood拍拍自己吊在腰后的马鞭。

“哦，是吗？”对方做了个夸张的鬼脸：“所以小红帽在把大灰狼关进地窖后，还想要学着骑士屠龙了？”

“说不定就是呢。”

“OK，OK，Hood，我对这类不服从的sub不感兴趣。如果你愿意试试手气，哈，我之前听到他叫Timmy，祝你好运。”

 

我才不需要好运。我需要的是一个能拴住他链子。

而能拴住龙的最牢靠的链子，总是在火龙的锻造下被制造出来的。你永远不要去与龙的利爪和牙齿对战。你瞄准他的心。

 

 

 

Tim一开始不打算来这个派对（“看在上帝的份上——我明天还要见委托人Selina！”）。但是Selina，作为Selina，用她一如既往的阴险（catty，你懂的）方式将他绑架了过来：“Well，Timmy，如果你不来，那么能有谁会在我把那群小马驹抽到兴头上的时候，阻止我把其中的一只带回家呢？你知道我们这儿可没预先留出造马厩的位置。” 

真抱歉Dent先生，我因为公寓里没有马厩所以不得不跟我的domme/室友一起参加BDSM派对。然后我因为必须拦住她把其中的一个参与者带回家，不得不跟她来了一场猫斗（catfight，你懂的），所以真不好意思，我迟到了，希望你不要因为这个怀疑我们的专业性。

多么完美的借口。

“……而且你已经好久没有出窝玩了，你知道，自从Azrael那回？”

“Selina，拜托！要我说多少次——我没有创伤后应激障碍！” 

“那么！Timmy，给出证据啊！”

 

上帝诅咒你，Selina！

 

当他看到一只姜黄色发色的“狗仔”舔着Selina的脚趾，同时开始渐渐有观众将他们围起来的时候，Tim决定，不，他不需要看他的domme来那一套女王的路数，他只需要在每个环节结束后确认一下Selina没有跟她的sub建立起过深的感情关系，他就能对得起他的良知和价值了。没错，Selina的确曾是他的domme，但那仅是限于“教学时间”内。不，无关乎他们两人的“魅力”问题，只是Timmy是弯成一个弹簧了。

而当他走出大堂，跑到露台的时候，发现那块风水宝地早已经被人占领。他想也没想，脱口而出：“你在这儿干嘛？”

那个人——深色头发，碧绿色的眼睛，上身套了件皮夹克，脚下蹬了双能踢死马的军靴——眯起了眼睛。

一个Dom

这种人便是，就算他没有在他的腰间栓一个马鞭，往任何一个地方一站，权威的气势顿时无孔不入迎面袭来。

而Timmy总是要跟权威过不去。

“这就是一个sub该有的态度？”

他的声音，哦，低沉沙哑，一个烟枪？无论如何，这句质问里面的严厉让Timmy有些腿软。

不知道什么时候，Tim已经从他的身上褪去，Timmy开始主管自己的所有反应。

“哦，我可不知道。如果您觉得是，就是，先生。”

“而你总是喜欢顶嘴，不是吗？”

Timmy忍不住干咽了一口气，他忍不住地盯着对方，他知道对方注意到了自己的这个小动作，他也注意到，对方很喜欢他的反应：“我从来不顶嘴，先生。” 

“唔，我知道了。”对方打量着他：“你需要好好管教。” 

Timmy的手开始抑制不住地微微颤抖起来：“如果您觉得是这样的话。”

对方最终身体力行地侵入他的私人空间，而Timmy除了盯住对方以外，毫无动弹之力。对方举起了手，手指顺着他的鼻梁，滑到了他的下巴，然后狠狠地捏住了那儿。对方继而低声说：“不过我想，今天晚上一个好好的惩罚，应该能让你学到不少东西。”

 

一个惩罚。

Timmy的目光这回终于移到了对方的马鞭上面，他想到坚硬冰冷的地板贴在他的小腿上，鞭子落在身上热辣辣的感觉，然后痛感一片一片地苏醒——

是的。

是的。

是的是的是的是的！

 

对方也许是看到了那个在他心脏里叫嚣的小人，轻笑着放开了他的下巴，压低嗓音说“我是Hood，现在告诉我，你是属于这间房子的吗？” 

属于这间房子，受着这个派对的参与条件的约束：没有插入式的性行为，没有刀，不见血，没有窒息，安全词是把球丢出去。 

Timmy点点头：“我是Timmy，顺便告诉你。”

Hood咧开嘴笑了：“我知道。”

 

然后Timmy被Hood从脖子后面拎着项圈，穿过大堂以及在大堂所有人的目光（包括Selina和她的狗狗），带进了封闭的地窖。

 

 

 

结果Selina因为她的枣色小马坏了规矩，没尽兴就独自提早回家了。

是的，就这样把Tim丢在地窖（“哦别，别让我看到你跟其他的dom在玩，我是个正经淑女。”），独自一人离去。

当Tim看到她的短信时，他刚被Jay（“当我没在玩的时候，我是Jay。”）从吊架上放下来，Hood、不，Jay正拍打着他的胳膊，帮助他恢复血液循环。而Tim本人则还在努力寻找着说话的能力。于是他只好把手机屏幕凑到Jay的眼皮底下。

 

“哇哦，你的室友可真体贴。”Jay打趣地说：“看来你只能搭我的顺风车回去了，Timmy。”

他正要起身，Tim抓住了他的手：“Tim。”

Jay看着他。

“当……当我没在玩的时候……我是Tim。”

Jay那双绿色的眼睛笑着，十五分钟前的戾气完全不见踪影：“OK，Tim，来吧，我们先到沙发上躺一会儿。”

然后Jay将他搀着，扶到一旁看起来简直是罪恶化身的沙发上，用他自己整整大一码的四肢包着他，一边亲吻着他的头发。

 

在Jason把他送回他和Selina共同居住的公寓时，Tim还恍恍惚惚迷迷糊糊的。他蜷缩在副驾驶座上，眼睛盯着面前的路，只知道在拐弯口给出指向。Jason默默地开着车，在等待交通灯的时候会腾出一只手来，将手指插进的Tim的头发里，有一下没一下地安抚着。到了公寓后，他是怎么出了车门，上了楼，换了睡衣的，敷上冰袋，全发生在Tim的迷雾记忆中。他只记得自己最后终于清醒了些，但还是忍不住抓着那只骨节分明的手亲吻着。然后另一只温暖的手贴着他的脖子，他能感受到拇指摩挲着自己喉结的那部分皮肤，轻柔的吻落在他的额头上。

再然后，他就睡着了。

 

第二天早上。哦。他真恨“第二天早上”这个词，以及它所代表的全部意义。 

“哦啦啦！看看是谁最后把野兽带回家的？不过说真的，他是我见过的所有比我年轻的dom里面最合格的一个啦！好眼光，Timmy！我早就告诉过你，你需要多出去玩玩！”

——尤其是“第二天早上”的Selina马后炮。 

“Selina，我还没有原谅你抛弃我先走了这件事！”

“哦哦哦！听听你自己的声音，看来体贴先生不仅够体贴，他也够会玩。哼。年轻人。等着，柠檬蜂蜜马上就来！”

“……谢谢。”Tim对着已成残影的背影说道。他深深叹一口气。然后悄悄地，悄悄地把手伸到宽松的条纹睡衣下面，那片已经形成淤血的地方。

他快要分不清自己是什么感觉了。

他几乎从来没有玩得这么尽兴过。从他高潮后的反应就知道——他又回到那个熟悉的意识场景中，那个自从他十三岁学会自慰，第一次听着大门乐队的歌射在自己的手里，第一次被Selina命令把地板上的糖霜全舔干净之后，再难返回的地方。或者说，在之前的经历中总有一时两刻他会踩在那个美好的软绵绵的场景地板上，但是几乎是很快地，Tim又会出现，在他和他的dom身边出现，用冰冷而算计的眼神观察着整场活动，将所有的一切置于自己的掌控之下。 

Tim Drake就是一个扫兴鬼。但是Tim Drake能帮助他知道，瘀伤足够在整整一周后还留在他的皮肤上。他的嗓子还要好几天才能恢复。而Timmy因为这个认知在他心里发出满足的咕哝，像一只被挠到脖子的猫科动物。

 

但是你不能太依赖他。 

哦Tim，没错，每次都是最理智的，我要把所有都控制在能控制的程度之中，Tim Drake。你不能拿他当做你的标准，这只是一次性的事情。你以后还会碰到各式各样的dom，你要做好准备，你不能—— 

“你知道，他昨天留下了电话号码，在你桌上。”Selina的头从门框处冒出来，别有深意地看着他。

Tim翻了翻眼睛，伸手从书桌上扯下那张便利贴。

 

“嘿，这次我玩得很开心，希望你早上还好？212-***-7535，Jay”

 

好吧。这也许不是一次性的事情。

 

 

 

 

他和Tim，不，是Hood和Timmy在那天的派对之后又见了几次面。

没错，Hood和Timmy，在其他派对的地窖，在俱乐部，甚至是在Timmy订的酒店里，每次都是一个场景，一次餍足的玩耍，完美的角色和完美的扮演。Hood一直知道自己是个棒呆了的dom，他遵守规定，他重视事后对sub的安抚，更重要的是，他能玩得酣畅淋漓彻骨彻心。哦但是Timmy，Timmy那个总是要挣扎的，总是要发表意见的，总是要顶嘴的，总是要一次又一次的惩罚的……sub，总是把他们之间的游戏推到边界，推向极限，推入极致。当然，Timmy总是很注意规则，他对规则的执着简直可怕，可怕到让Jason忍不住猜测他的职业。总之，Timmy让Hood变得更加欲求掌控，同时一次又一次的管教成果让Hood的欲求得到满格的回应，而他也能看见，在一次比一次更深一步的失去对自己的掌控后，Timmy也越来越容易进入他的意识场景，那个美好的世界。

但是Jason再没见到那个在公寓里套着过大的睡衣，神智还不清仍下意识跟Selina Kyle（没错，他的室友都把自己的全名告诉Jay了）斗嘴的那个Tim。那个在公寓房间里贴Jim Morrison海报（品味好到爆了有没有），给性瘾者的收藏品拍照，收集世界各地独角仙标本的Tim。

 

没有在玩的Tim。

 

Jay不知道是自己太久没有一个固定玩伴了，还是怎么的，他对Tim的好奇心简直爆棚。但是他仍不想去踏出他们的游戏场地。

这样做一般是非常危险的。他们一般不脱离角色，不去了解角色外的人。起码，不去了解你的玩乐搭档。Jason劝自己，你不一定真的喜欢那个Timmy背面的Tim，要是你不喜欢呢？他真的很久很久没有找到与自己这么合拍的玩伴了。他不想失去他目前固定而刺激的优质性生活以及性癖好伴侣。

在白天，这些小想法和小好奇还能乖乖蹲在他脑海的角落里。但是到了晚上，他的思绪变得无法控制的时候，无数的梦境开始侵袭他的睡眠，引诱着他、嘲笑着他：他梦见早上起来Tim缩在他的身边，头埋在两只枕头的中间，他们缠在一起的脚变成藤蔓长在床上；他梦见他跟Tim为了遥控器而吵架，争吵之中他把花瓶丢到窗外，住在楼下的独角仙先生顶着一头向日葵上来找他们理论；他梦见他们在图书馆里面，嘴巴黏在了一起，两套呼吸系统贯通，进行着常规的没有任何花样的性爱——好吧，除了有一点角色扮演，但是戴上眼镜的Tim实在太辣了好吗，就算他只是梦里见到。

 

在这个星期第三次早上起床看到小Jason精神抖擞的时候，大Jason满怀郁卒之情地呻吟着倒回床上，冲天花板比着中指。

 

从后来发生的事情看来，他足以应该意识到，今天诸事不顺。

他走到半路才发现没有带他那堆了三天的垃圾出门，行吧，反正也不差这一天。他去咖啡店轮班迟到了，算了，Donna是老板，反正他还要到她家蹭饭。他打破了两个咖啡杯和一个茶托，好吧，他今天是有点毛躁。他搞错了两个顾客的订单，没问题，有Todd家招牌玛芬帮他挡着投诉。但是他万万没想到，偏偏就在他要交班的时候，他上午的最后一个顾客，正好是Timmy。

或者说，Tim。

一个穿着手工定制，系着真丝领带的Tim（好吧，这解释了他订的那些五星级的酒店），用和他一模一样的惊讶神情，盯着他。

 

哦威廉，我这轻如一叶的小舟，就要因为这如山的雪浪，葬身在海神的腹中了。但我从来没想过要和那天杀的特洛伊共存亡啊！

 

——还有，Donna，别他妈踢我的小腿了！

 

 

 

 

 

“额……我发誓我只是来这儿领我今天第三杯咖啡的？因为我的助理今天早退跟她的男友进行午餐约会了？所以我必须自己来买我的能量供应？”

哦Tim Drake，闭嘴。

不，Timmy，你闭嘴。

 

等等，是不是有人提到午餐约会？

 

另外值得一提的是，Jay弄的咖啡好喝极了，就像他以往让他的助理买来的一样。

 

神啊，这个男人一直是我每天工作的动力和力量源泉。而我一直忙着跟他玩性虐游戏而从来没发现？

 

所以……人们可不可以跟他们的性伴侣/性癖好玩伴结婚？

哦闭嘴，Timmy！

 

“所以，Tim，”Jason（他的铭牌上写着Jason，Jason，Jay，有道理。）在给他搞来一杯神之馈赠后，看着天花板对他说：“你有没有兴趣，我是说，跟我一起吃个午饭？我知道你很忙——嗷！”Jason转过头冲着另一个咖啡师嚷嚷：“住脚，Donna！”

Tim，那个每当人们一把目光转向他就局促不安的TimDrake，现下两颊滚烫的Tim Drake，深吸一口气，深呼一口气，不太确信地问：“你是说，像一个，一个，午餐约会一样？”

 

所以说，是不是有人提到午餐约会？

 

“是的、嗯，是的，当然，如果你——嘶！杀千刀的，Donna，别再他妈踢我了！如果你愿意，Tim，你能在门口等我一下吗？我是说，我要先脱掉围裙，你知道，还有换双鞋子，因为这婊子养的鞋子让我看起来像是一个该死的中学生！”

 

哇哦，那可是，很多的粗口。不过不知道为什么他们从Jason的嘴里说出来很有气魄。但是显然Hood从不在环节当中爆粗，就算他再怎么惹怒他——

闭嘴，Timmy，闭嘴，Timmy，闭嘴，Timmy！

 

 

大约十五分钟后，Tim站在咖啡店门口的台阶上，看着川流不息的人群，还在掂量着自己该不该就这么逃到人群中。直到Jason走了过来，站到他的身边，同样把目光投注到人流中。只是他比Tim站得还要靠近公路一些，前脚板悬空在台阶与公路之间的阶梯缘上，手插在裤袋里。

 

“嘿，”Jason有点不那么肯定地开口：“你确定你想这么做？”

 

这么做，是仅仅指一次性的午餐约会，还是指他们要像两个真切已经成年的男同性恋一样负责任地用真实的身份在固定的时间会面，用性癖好以外的娱乐方式共度一段时光，然后真正投入感情，经营一段关系，呢？

哦闭嘴Tim Drake！

 

“为什么你要这么站着？”Tim，优秀逃避问题大师，当然要用另一个问题来回避问题。

“哦，关于这个我有一个理论！”Jason像是松了口气：“当我站在边缘时，我既不在台阶的这边，也不在人行道的那边。我的、嗯，养父家有这样的台阶，在台阶那边，有那个人类语言使用障碍者的一系列藏书——《搞定您封闭的孩子》，《如何与青少年交谈》，《耐心！做一个青少年并不容易》，《领养家庭ABC》，《关于做一个单亲家长所需要知道的一切》之类的。说老实话我觉得些书很让我感动，但是我就是不能直接地说出来，因为你知道，买那些书的一般都是些有点混蛋的家长。然后，在人行道那边，”他叹了一口气：“有Hood，有我的马鞭，有彩色的蜡烛，有圣安德鲁十字架，总之一切新奇而怪异，其实他们总有点吓到我。而我需要保持平衡。所以我在这儿，这么站着。”

 

哦。

 

“哦。”Tim说了出来。

 

这种感觉有点像是终于掉落下来的达摩克利斯之剑，但是Tim发现那不是利刃，而是只泰迪熊。

 

他顺当地走下阶梯，对Jason伸出手来：“你知道，我们总得离开台阶去吃午饭。置于走在人行道上可能跌倒，但是，说不定，当Jason和Tim两个人走在人行道上时，刚好能够保持平衡呢？”Tim抬起头，终于直视那双他早已熟悉的碧绿的眼睛，压低声音说：“而且我听说，碰巧Jim Morrison也在那边。” 

Jason的眼睛笑了起来，他从也台阶上走了下来：

“为了Jim Morrison！”

 

 

FIN


End file.
